The present invention relates to a timing signal generator and more particularly to one suitable for a dynamic memory (DRAM).
Dynamic memories have been utilized in various fields due to their large memory capacities. Dynamic memories operate under control of a basic, externally generated control signal. One of the important functions of the basic control signal is to control memory reset operations.
In dynamic logic circuits, prior to any logic operation, circuit nodes are reset to establish the standby mode. In the standby mode, the circuit is made ready for the subsequent logic operation. In dynamic memories, a plurality of dynamic type functional blocks such as address buffers and address decoders are subjected to reset operations in predetermined timing sequences. For example, the address buffers are reset first to set the outputs therefrom at a low level and then NOR output nodes of the address decoders are reset to a high precharged level. By keeping the sequence of resets of the respective functional blocks in a predetermined order, the respective functional blocks can operate adequately, without malfunction, and at maximum speed when the memory is shifted to a read-out or write operation. In order to achieve the above sequence of reset operations for the functional blocks, a timing signal generator is employed in the memory. The timing signal generator generates a sequence of timing signals which control the reset operations of the respective blocks in response to a basic signal. However, the above sequence of reset operations is not maintained when, or directly after, a power supply to a memory is switched on, to shift the memory from a non-powered state to a powered state. In this instance, potential states of circuit nodes in the respective functional blocks are likely to be indefinite and unstable. Therefore, such circuit nodes are subjected to an initializing operation in order to set the circuit nodes at predetermined states. Namely, circuit conditions of the functional blocks must be set at predetermined initial states directly after the power voltage is turned on. Otherwise, the circuit operation will become incomplete and an abnormally large current is generated in the circuit. Such abnormal current sometimes causes the circuit to break down or do harm to other elements of the system or circuit board.
In the initializing operation, a plurality of timing signals generated from a timing signal generator employed in a memory are also required to occur in a predetermined order.
However, it has been difficult to achieve proper initializing operations when circuit node potentials are in the unstable state for the conventional timing signal generators may cause a timing abnormality in signal timing when, or immediately after, the power is switched on.